The present invention relates to systems for spreading deicer on roadways, and in particular to systems of this type that are well suited for use in remote locations.
Freezing water on roadways causes driving hazards, and it has been suggested in the past to provide roadside systems for dispensing a deicer such as a brine solution or rock salt onto the roadway when icing conditions are present. See the systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,044; 5,447,272; and 5,282,590.
The deicing systems identified above all include an electrically powered pump or spreader for propelling the deicer onto the roadway. This approach is not well suited for use in remote locations, where it may not be convenient or economical to connect the deicing system to the power grid. The present invention is directed to an improved roadway deicing system that overcomes this disadvantage of the prior art.